clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Center
The Town (or Town Center) is the main area in Club Penguin. The town is usually the congregation point of many penguins as it is the first area that Penguins join unless there are one hundred penguins already in the town, in which case it will flood off into other places. The town has no games but it is an easy way to access the Coffee Shop, Night Club, Snow Forts, Dock and Gift Shop. It is also usually well-decorated for parties or at least always decorated. Special Tour Guide Descriptions Puffle Party 2010 See main article Puffle Party 2010 "In the Town Center we're celebrating puffles! They're every Penguin's favorite pet. You can adopt a Puffle at the Pet Shop in the plaza. Hearts for Puffles!" Parties *According to the information supplied by the pre-written Tour Guide text, when Club Penguin has a party, the Town is very well decorated for it. *It was fully decorated for the Puffle Party 2009. Some ladders were hung on the rooftops of the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop. *During the Halloween Party 2009, it was well decorated. *During the Holiday Party 2009, it was well decorated, as not a lot of things were the same. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the three buildings looked different and a "Puffle Party" sign was hung out of the Book Room. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 there was a banner hung from the Book Room to the Gift Shop with the Penguin Play Awards logo. *During the April Fools Party 2010 the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop turned invisible. *During the Earth Day 2010 the buildings were painted green like during St. Patrick's Day parties but darker and plants were everywhere. *During the Mountain Expedition, there was a banner on the Coffee Shop, saying: Mountain Expedition and there were ballons everywhere. *During the Celebration of Water, a red tube is running from the Snow Forts to the Dock vice-versa. Gallery File:Behindthetown.png|The Town from another view. File:Penguin 3 town.PNG|The Town during Christmas 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. File:Betatestingparty.jpg|During the Beta Testing Party File:Halloween_Party.JPG|During the Halloween Party 2005 File:Clubpenguinxmas06.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 File:Town-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007 File:Townfallfair2007.png|During the Fall Fair 2007 File:Cphalloweentown.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:Cpchristmastown.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 Image:Cpunderwatertown.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 SPP02.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:AprilFools2008Town.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Pirate_town_close.jpg|During Rockhopper's Arrival Party Image:Medieval_Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 WP01.jpg|During the Water Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Town.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:PGTown.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfairtown.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Town_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party File:Halloween_2008_Town.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Town.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Town_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Pp2009town.png|During the Puffle Party 2009 File:TownST.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Aprilfoolsday2009town.png|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Medieval_party_09_Town.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Adventurepartytown.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-town.png|During the Music Jam 2009 File:Fof2.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff091.png|During The Fair 2009 File:Townpartythingy.png|During the 4th Year Anniversary Party (Note the storm.) File:Townhp2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas_Party_2009_Town.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:Puffletown!!.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:PPATown.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:Town_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:EDTown.png|During the Earth Day 2010 File:IAPTown.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Town.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:ME2010.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Town.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Holiday Party Town.png|During the Holiday Party 2010. Trivia *When a penguin is created, the first place he/she goes is usually the town. *There is a new sneak peek to the new room in one of the books. It has been revealed that the book is The Awesome Official Guide To Club Penguin. *This is where the first Field-Op was played. SWF *Town es:Town hu:Town pl:Town de:Town tr:Town nl:Town pt:Town lv:Town Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3